


野狗

by tcdds



Category: bkpp, แปลรักฉันด้วยใจเธอ | I Told Sunset About You (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdds/pseuds/tcdds
Summary: 拳击手Billkin*黑道公子PP好的猎犬都是自觉忠于主人而又时刻想要挑战权威的。
Relationships: PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn/Billkin Putthipong Assaratanakul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	野狗

野狗

BKPP   
拳击手*黑道公子

好的猎犬都是自觉忠于主人而又时刻想要挑战权威的。

被Billkin掀翻时PP还没来得及反应，恍然感到分明上一秒他俩还坐在一起面对面吃饭。这是身为老板的PP.Krit能给他的野狗最大的奖励，而下一刻，Billkin就身体力行地朝他要了更多。

/

拳击手都是仅凭被放大了的雄性生物本能，一直向前的兽。在PP这里，既然只能向前而不可后退，就有被驯服的价值。Billkin起初站在他面前的时候连头都不能抬，问话一个不对就是劈头盖脸一巴掌，打到伤口崩裂有血裹着脏兮兮的汗淌下来，依然一动不动。

那时候他们还是老板和他的狗之间的关系。

从初次见面就知道对方绝非易于征服的善类，这一点再清楚不过。PP的家族地位显赫，除了名头正派的生意之外，还跟南半球半数地下产业撇不清关系。黑白通吃意味着继承人中既要有名校出身、长袖善舞的稳重商人，也要有PP这样的小儿子---看似玩世不恭，逃避责任和更多曝光，实则拥有另一重更为安全的身份。

深埋在地下，做些见不得光的事情，从人心的贪婪与绝望泥沼里打捞出一点点有价值的东西，利用完，再干净地踢开。

成年之际被教给这些的那一天起，PP就走上了一条自己也看不到尽头的路。

眼前是稍有不服便能惹出无尽麻烦的，父亲养的一群家犬，起初PP稳不住阵脚，硬是从带头搅事的里面挖了几只眼睛出来才平息人心。身后是父亲漫不经心的嘲笑和狠心抛弃，那种冷冰冰的目光能生生把人看穿，意思是---“我的儿子要么做低阶游戏里安全的寄生虫，要么到外面的世界去弄点动静出来看看”，绝无转圜余地。

从第一次握枪手里便沾上了一点血，过后再怎么洗手也洗不掉那份深深的纠缠，干脆就此成了洁癖，洗很多次手，脏东西入不得眼睛。

小少爷不喜欢未经驯化的兽的眼睛，因此，从第一次见面，Billkin就被强行按着低下头，全程看见的只有一双翘起来晃个不停的尖头高跟皮鞋。

问身体数据，估量比赛级别，似乎从一开始就是来挑刺。Billkin的身体条件不够专业数据，只能算中轻量级，那些人在他面前议论时，语气深深刺伤了他的自尊。

Billkin在地下拳击场打比赛不过两年，起初只是爱好，后来逐渐有人找他打耗时赛，他怕见血，打得少，尝到了一点甜头---那些赌红了眼睛的家伙给他的钞票可不少。再后来大学没毕业就离开学校，家庭变故，找了一圈工作不如意，咬咬牙一低头，就答应了几次三番软磨硬泡的经纪人，正式进入生死赛场的队列，代号“野狗”。

野狗在成为野狗之前只是个清清爽爽的乖学生，念书，锻炼身体，照顾母亲，生活单调。直到意外在沙袋上找到了身体内部力量爆发的快感，稍加训练之后，又在地下赛场为自己赢下了几台车，一些暂时可保衣食无忧的资财，于是逐渐深陷其中。

但那时，他距离到达PP面前还有很远。事情真正发生变化是从一次输掉比赛开始。对手被他压制在地上动弹不得，再多一用力对方就会送命，一根骨头断在Billkin的膝盖底下，扎进肺里只是Billkin一念之间。没有人在意，这种赛事只求一个刺激，见血假如赢得漂亮，反而能够提升身价。但Billkin打算放过那个人，一松懈，被对方绝地反击掀翻在角落。

后来就是不断地血涌上来，腥臭的浓黑的血，深深诱发野兽搏击的本能。

PP见到Billkin的时候，“野狗”的名头在小圈子里叫得很响，他也已经挑选好几轮了。从中轻级到重量级，身体条件天生优越、数字好看的大有人在，但他很难满意。开启一桩新事业，想从头便做出一鸣惊人的效果，PP要的东西只能从最肮脏混乱的东西里面找。在他看来，“野狗”只是乱，还不够脏。

Billkin打某一场生死赛的时候，PP被安排在观众席最隐蔽的角落观赛，见到了那个负伤累累的孩子，红着眼睛用单边手腕掀翻一个大汉，最后骑在对方脖子上打烂了半张脸，用膝盖送给对手致命一击。  
的确很野，却远远没到震慑狼群的地步。

他是蓄意要Billkin蒙受他经历过的一切的。只有这样野狗才能和主人真正地站在同一阵线。打压，否认，冷漠和故意刺激，能用的手段都用上，这一切发生得太快了，Billkin感到一夜之间，全世界都离开了他，除了那个不要他好过的家伙。

也曾有过按照训练计划稳步提升体能的时期，被PP喊过去压着后脑勺按进蓄满水的浴缸。靠着肺活量大捡回来的一点点尊严，转眼又给踩在脚下。这个花重金买下他的家伙只是沉迷于此类游戏，而根本没打算给他留后路似的。

“你打比赛的时候，不是恨不得对手死吗？怎么现在倒怕起来了？我又不想你死，就是死也不会让你死在这，我只是要你做我的狗而已。”PP有一张生活优渥的脸，养得骄矜而疏离，看起来纤纤弱质，一转头又会在手下造反的时候果断扣响扳机。

黑洞洞的枪口下面，是“那个世界”的逻辑。Billkin知道一旦开始就不能回头了，最终还是跟着眼前的人走着，直到恍然忘记万劫不复的处境，只知本能。

比赛赢了，PP就让所有手下见到Billkin立马靠边站，Billkin的所有需求没有人能说一个不字，他还可以叫他PP，对老板直呼其名，这在其他人都是掉脑袋的事情。越是这样Billkin越感到孤立，了解他的人怕他，过去的对手恨他，家里人被安置在见不到也不能联系的地方，曾经的世界好像被他主动忘记了，又何尝不是把他彻底排除和遗忘。在PP身边的时候Billkin享有一切，除了PP，这个过分洁癖的家伙会招来一群又一群纤细漂亮的男孩给Billkin，示意他随意取用甚至蹂躏，但绝不过问Billkin的感情。

直到Billkin没忍住亲近了其中一个，带那孩子牵手走在大街上，那个讲起话来温吞水一样、会不胜娇羞地在做爱时颤抖的男孩却从背后中了一枪。Billkin发了疯冲进PP办公室，却被告知老板出国了，同时塞给他的还有那个男孩---他短暂的恋人---向外传递他们组织内部消息的证据。

Billkin消沉了一些时日，最百无聊赖时，PP亲自带着酒上门，把他从脏乱不堪的小公寓里捞出来，胡乱给自己灌了肠，骑在Billkin身上对他说:“干我。”

野狗没有听话，只是眼神空洞地看着这个心如蛇蝎的漂亮男孩，算得上是美人，可惜越美越让人害怕。

“你怕什么，Billkin？我是你这一边的，知道吗，嗯？Billkin？”

PP有一双深邃会蛊人的眼睛，有句老话怎么说的来着，眼睛会说话，PP长长的睫毛给眼睛周围过渡了一圈阴影，在那阴影底下他湿漉漉的眼神仿佛无时不在求救。“帮帮我Billkin，我要你......”最终只是附耳说了这样一句，Billkin就被PP拽入更加无穷无尽的长夜。夜更深处，他们在那张单人弹簧床上做到忘记了时间，不记得身在何处，不记得自己是谁，更不记得世上还有除了做爱之外的事情。Billkin仍然只能算作中轻量级选手，但经过一段时间的实战和强化训练，在床上的威力有增无减。

有时PP递给他一只电动跳蛋，“你会想用它做什么？不管你怎么做我都原谅你，现在试试看，跟随你的心，”他托着Billkin的脸像哄小孩，主动把自己的后穴打开，对着Billkin不知道第几次抬头的阴茎坐下去，被顶到深处也只是痛苦地笑着，笑得很淫荡。Billkin简直像要疯了一样，他接过那东西就打开到最大，把自己拔出来对着PP的肠腔野蛮地塞进去，疯狂跳动的玩具碾压过PP深处的敏感点，刺激得他失声呻吟，大张着嘴巴却眼神涣散，指尖缠绕在身后的窗帘上，把窗帘也拽下来了。金属条落地的动静吓了他一跳，躲在Billkin怀里痛苦地尖叫着，又像在无间地狱里受罪的一缕孤魂。

做爱的时候，两个人像被系在一处的野生的鬼。

Billkin不得不承认，PP的身体给他造成了莫大的阻碍。他没法思考，没法一寸一寸地感受，甚至没办法去恨。PP脱光衣服骑在他身上哭，被他用工具玩得一次次高潮到失禁，按理说他该很享受才对，想要狠狠折磨他才对，可Billkin发现自己就只会哭。PP哭他也哭，平时他能叫老板的名字，现在他还能把这个牙尖嘴利、在外不饶人的男孩揉进怀里欺负，可他就是禁不住，看到PP宛如溺水的眼神，双手紧紧抓着自己像不会放开一样，Billkin鼻子酸酸，喉头一滚就是大颗大颗的眼泪掉下来，他恨不得放声大哭，一边按着PP操干得大开大合一边骂着这该死的世界，这该死的，怎么还没毁灭的人间地狱。

醒来时Billkin很冷淡。但这不寻常的冷淡里面有和平时不一样的东西。任是谁也罢，发生过那样激烈的性事两个人谁都不会再一如往常。这就是早晨的空气微妙之处，好像每一天都和前一天一样，叫人宁愿什么都没发生。

靠在床头吸烟的PP瞥了他一眼，Billkin那副傻乎乎的表情看起来并不性感，反倒有些憨，但联想到前一夜他莽撞得可爱，PP又很来劲，嘴唇向上弯起来笑了一下，微不可闻地，拿着烟就走出去了。

Billkin这才意识到发生了什么。原本就不怎么整齐的公寓现在像自然灾害现场一样，公寓主人头脑混沌地躺在它里面，是个恰如其分的核。

他要了PP，两次，不，很多次，后来好像一直在要，挂在PP身上动，像渴求无法被满足的小动物。Billkin是选手，平时从未如此放纵过，他知道PP也该被自己折腾得够呛，可那人走出去的时候连一点脚下软的迹象都没有。

那人也是靠着这种面孔的切换，步入步出于黑夜、白昼之间的么。

有那么一瞬间，Billkin从浑身得到极度满足的酥酥麻麻里出来了一下，只是一下，有什么东西扯着了他。迷恋力量的极致释放、疯狂宣泄的人从来不吝于承认某种压力，存在于他们生命里，无解的、淤血一样化不开的负担。就是因为能感受到这个才需要寻找生物本能的出口，血的出口。这是他选择地下拳击的理由。野狗和赛场上训练有素的游戏犬不同，野狗不是以简单的胜负为荣，而是追逐着破碎感让自己离开地面飞起来的一支箭。

而现在有人抓着他这支箭的箭尾了。那个人又是个什么样的人呢？只知道是和自己一样嗜血的怪物，冷冷淡淡的，有显赫家世和一大家子狼心狗肺、对他虎视眈眈的父叔兄弟。

任是谁都能看出来他背后阴云密布的重重阴霾的家伙，却只晃悠着站在人前、仿佛毫不费力就能把人踩在脚底下。Billkin开始觉得事情有意思了一些。

新的比赛通知跟新的合同一起落在Billkin那张从来不用的办公桌上，保时捷钥匙、高级成衣、几张卡和一些现金，他比赛，得到的无非是这些东西。PP把自己塞给他之后，Billkin又多了一重隐隐的期许，虽然他自己也没意识到，那就是身为老板的PP何时会再次爬上他的床。

他绝不能主动表现出来，PP会厌恶这一点，敢于对他心存渴望的人大概都被玩得很惨。就像猫不能想要水里的鱼那样，溺死的猫没有机会可言。

赛场上。Billkin凭借直觉知道，咫尺之间，感官会被放大，远近也没有意义，出拳，格挡，以肘部迎接一击，后退半步，还回去...野狗打架够狠，不怕疼，招数也直接，场上的人都在沸腾，而角落里投来的目光更叫他兴奋。赢了，他会小声欢呼，象征性地鼓鼓掌，给些打赏和嘉奖。输了，他会走下来踩着Billkin的脸，给他濒死的痛增添一点儿羞辱。Billkin匍匐在地，在后脑勺的钝痛和对手扑上来前的一刻里想，要是这样被他折磨死了也不错呢。

但他还是控制不住自己的本能，弹起来用双腿夹着那个人的头，漂亮的反击，完成了，比赛结束得毫无悬念。手被裁判举起来的时候，拳套里还淌着血，湿漉漉的，又热，让Billkin想到裹在套里的精液，PP被他内射过一次就不要了，后来一直戴套，即使那样PP也被他弄得很湿，整个人白花花热腾腾像一条拧不干的热毛巾，水从那双摄人心魄的眼睛里流出来。

PP差人把Billkin叫到办公室，亲自站着迎接他的小野狗，用手拍了拍Billkin的脸，半是假意问他“没事吧？我看你摔倒那一下伤得挺重的。”Billkin回答没事，老老实实穿着PP给的高级西装，整个人比平时精神了几分，身材练得健硕有力之后，穿衣服也显得有型了。

果然，PP很满意，捏了捏Billkin西装下的肌肉，突然抬起他的手腕，悬在那儿给他系袖口。Billkin窘住，办公室里其他人哪见过老板这个阵仗，只知道打拳击的不要命的小子真有两下子，一个赛一个眼睛里出火。

可PP就像没事人一样带着Billkin进进出出，跟他同桌吃晚餐，带他去半私密的家庭宴会。说是宴会，全程他也是不出去的，只坐在小房间里喝喝酒，Billkin沉默地作陪，有人不怀好意靠近时，他用凌厉眼神赶那些人出去。对方一见家里瘦瘦弱弱的小少爷养了这么只猛犬在身边，也就暂时绕道。

他把Billkin带到父亲书房门外，问他:“知道这是哪儿吗？”Billkin摇头。PP笑着说，“是我连靠近都会很痛苦的地方。”嘴上说着，却是一点也不痛苦的样子。

要证明什么似的，PP把Billkin留在门外自己敲门进去，Billkin还在门口发呆，听见里面没多一会儿传出来的动静，差点失控冲进去。但直觉又告诉他，最好还是不进去的好，在所有需要外人介入的事情里面，家事向来是禁忌。

PP走出来扶着门框，头也没回就沉默走在前面，Billkin在后面，目瞪口呆看着PP脸上那一只红肿得刺眼的掌印，PP没有同他说一个字，可负气出门前，给Billkin瞧见咽了一咽眼泪。那是他素日云淡风轻时看不出来的慌乱和无措，虽然知道谁都有狼狈的时候，Billkin还是说不清道不明地慌了神。

那些被他嘲笑讥讽的时刻，被按在水里挤压肺部最后一丝空气的时刻，在他的鞋头底下经受失败的苦味，可这都来得直接，来得痛快。按着PP在身下操干的夜晚，搂PP在怀里像玩一个百依百顺的人偶，那些记忆虽香艳却也难言刻骨。唯独PP从父亲房里挨了打出来，笔直挺着背在Billkin前面走，他在后头一步步跟得像丧家犬，丢了魂失了心的疯子。走出去没多远PP一转头，险些撞上Billkin，Billkin猝不及防停下来，还没抬头就听见PP笑他:“你哭什么？”

他一愣，鼻子一抽，发现自己哭得鼻涕齐刷刷下来，淌了一脸。

而一转眼又是凶狠疯癫的野狗了。

经过一段时间的训练和对打，Billkin为PP的地下拳击事业赢得了一些名声。开始有人绕过PP的父亲主动找PP合作。Billkin日程更紧，付钱看他打表演赛的就排到两个季度开外，这当中不乏要投资PP生意的。于是PP也跟着忙起来，俩人一头热，见面的时候却格外少，偶然在公司门外远远看见了，Billkin低一低头，PP微不可闻地把眼帘一收，就算是见过了。Billkin虽然没听过他说什么，上回在PP家里见到他和父亲是那个情形，也就知道这份事业对PP来说十分要紧，自己又很享受在拳台上站到最后的那种感觉，沿现在的同一条轨迹走下去，好像没什么不可以。

Billkin人生中从来就没有什么要紧的事，读书的时候他认真读书，偶然发现打拳居然十分痛快，于是改去打拳，拼命活着只是人生本来面貌之一种。然而恰巧地，他遇到了PP，坐在棋盘一侧，矢志要走到最后、于厮杀中取得最终主动权的PP，把他当作猛犬饲养在旁，从不放松缰绳的那个家伙。

这样的家伙，也会像寻常得不到父亲的爱的孩子一样，站在人间街头无处可去，举目看着来时路，冲Billkin淡淡地苦笑。

那天两个人回家路上，Billkin擦干眼泪，话比平时更少。倒是PP有一搭没一搭地问他，“你跟家里人关系怎么样？”

普普通通的家庭，家里每个人之间互相帮助，除了母亲身体差些需要人照顾，多数时候家人之间连抱怨都很少有。按理说这样的家庭不会出Billkin这样的人，可他打起拳来心无旁骛，只追求沉浸其中的快感，也正是身后没有牵挂的缘故。那些在赛场上他拳头底下倒下去的对手里面，不乏欠了债的、无家可归的、孑然一身的，倒鲜少有人知道野狗生长于一片莽莽然、生机勃勃的丛林，离开家之前，Billkin连厮杀是何物都不曾体会。

“你觉得我能超过我父亲吗？比如说，吞了他的高利贷业务线，或者断掉他的毒品运输，全部换成我的人？”PP又用颇为玩味的语气问他。

Billkin下意识想摇头，愣了下，点一点头，“可以的。”他没想过PP的野心从何而来，一开始他在PP身边连命都险些保不住，更无暇抬头看一看周遭的光景。近距离看PP的时候，他脸上的掌印连同苍白神色一起，给Billkin造成极大的冲击，他才意识到这个人的人生也可能是脆弱的，没有尽头，笼罩在很冷很薄、荒凉的雾下面，要靠他自己走出一条路。

“如果想我早点赚到钱，攒够资历实现愿望，”PP说，“你还得再加倍努力才行。”

说的时候，声音很轻，可这回是字字落下去。远处的街灯亮了，Billkin只感到眼底再次涌上来点儿酸热把光冲散，满世界的光线把他包围起来，包裹在PP那个轻声的愿望和托付里。

再次一起躺在床上是在Billkin表演赛结束的季节。

PP的新工作规划一项又一项没完没了，每天埋在办公室开会到偏头痛。看到地下拳击场的年度流水总结想起来Billkin最近打完比赛在休养，最后那场比赛，Billkin虽然扛住了来自至少是重量级选手的进攻，坚持直立到最后，但双方伤势差不多，Billkin也是靠人抬着下的场。

于是此次见面打上探病的旗号。PP跑到Billkin疗养的温泉旅馆，丢下案头的事在Billkin房间隔壁住着，Billkin头几天还耐着性子陪PP下下棋，泡泡温泉玩玩水。熬到第三个晚上推开PP房间的纸门，断了的一条胳膊连带石膏挂在脖子上，脖子上却是沮丧耷拉着的脑袋，眼睛在PP身上看来看去，巴巴地看得PP都腻了，不屑似的从齿隙里笑出去一声，嘴上说，“进来吧。”

“看在你最近还算乖的份上。”PP对着坐在榻榻米上有些手足无措的Billkin，竟是自己主动亲吻上去。Billkin经了一吻，本来就从温泉池子里泡软了起来的身体更化成一滩，被PP捞过后脑勺继续深入地吻着。一下子Billkin受伤的手，疼痛见血的回忆，尽数抛到脑后，他只知道此刻用火热的嘴唇来PP唇边来回磨蹭，交换舌尖也挑起彼此的征服欲，在那股热切里还有一丝淡淡温存，情愫从心口破开，又满眼满身地波及延宕开来，经由PP撩拨的情欲浪潮是迅疾而无法控制的。

就像Billkin现在失控的身体反应一样。PP碰到他硬起来的家伙，耻笑揶揄着拿手心替他揉压几下，剥开Billkin病号服的裤子，一边替他脱衣一边自己挨上去，PP的身体很香，因为温泉和吻出了一点儿汗，微热。每次和PP做爱，Billkin都能感觉到好像是PP在夺取他，狠狠地把他的身体从内部拨响，响个不止的弦，远远荡出去又悠悠盘旋在足底的欲望，痒，急于止渴的鱼，全都随着性器的勃起而抬头。PP的容貌身体算得上品，可这，还在其次，最令人记挂的是他摄取心神的魅力，好像挨了他一下，不跟他酣畅淋漓睡过、将他这个人打湿绞透拧过一遍，人生便会就此堕入万劫不复的空虚。

为了不被空虚赶上，Billkin连伤处也顾不得，压着PP就要骑坐下去，被PP虚扶着一蹭一挪，榻榻米上两个人膝行而半躺下来，PP才慢慢地替Billkin揉弄胯间的物什，侧着身体给自己稍稍作了扩张。

Billkin是快要射出来的时候进入PP的。他喉头一紧，半含痛苦地呻吟起来，实在又是被PP温暖的甬道包围，快活得每个毛孔都弥漫着尖叫，到嘴边就成了叹息。PP自己朝Billkin这边送着腰，让他抽送得省力些，一侧手臂也更能支撑身体的动作。两个人不知不觉手脚纠缠在一起，于是就掌心一合，紧紧地贴着，Billkin咬住PP肩头的痣，尽数内射在PP身体里，引发PP一阵不自觉的颤抖，Billkin舌尖停留在那颗痣上来回地舐、讨好一般厮磨，PP的脚掌垫在他膝前，两个人抵着，爱着，无言空间里像已经过了许多年。

一下子落下汗来，才发觉做爱时的亲密混乱而无形状，横七竖八地躺在一张榻榻米上，不晓得第几次射精过后，身下浸得汗渍透着水光，脏而黏稠的一片。PP始终半主动地方便Billkin动作，Billkin一直小孩子一样缠着他要，他也没吭一声。于此中事，PP倒是从没让Billkin委屈。得了满足的Billkin有些感激，心底还有许多复杂的情感涌动，趴在PP背上只是一记又一记，极力虔诚地吻，像朝圣。

TBC.  
(写到这里停下之后拿起来看有些印象模糊了，可能不会继续写，或者为这个设定单独另开叙事线之类的。年后再见~)


End file.
